Jack Forrest
Intro Jack currently lives in Brindleton Bay with his wife Ada, 4 of his children and Buddy the cat. He is a master chef, top in his career and owns his own restaurant where he and his son, James work outside of their other cooking career. Bio Jack moved into Windenburg alone where he practiced cooking and playing musical instruments. He had grown up always wanting to become a chef and with natural talents, he was already on his way there. To begin with, he wasn't earning much so he would go out busking with his guitar or play at local pubs. He was also available as entertainment at parties, playing the piano or keyboard. At some point, he met an alien and was completely fascinated by her. Her name, TauriellaTauriella Pluto. He thought she was beautiful and quickly fell for her. She stayed at his house a lot and they spent a lot of time together. He didn't care about the strange looks they received from people and he loved that she didn't try to alter her disguise either. She became pregnant, and although it wasn't planned he was over the moon. He offered her all the support and invited her to move in, but she declined for now. He accepted that. Later, his sister showed up and said she would be moving into Willow Creek. She was shocked her brother was dating an alien but tried to make friends with her none the less. Tauriella actually invited her to stay at her house for a while whilst her house was being decorated. Jack started to notice his lover seemed distant but didn't want to question it and put pressure on her while she was pregnant so he left it alone. Tauriella moved into an underground bunker in Oasis Springs, and didn't mention anything about settling down with Jack and the baby. Things came to an end between Jack and Tauriella. She had the baby and broke things off with him, breaking his heart. She left him for another man - of her own species. Not only had she left him but she was also not letting Jack spend time with his new baby girl, Ophelia PlutoOphelia Pluto. During his heartbreak, he confided in his friend and neighbour from down the street; Ada Medley.Ada Medley A single mom, raising her son Cody. She had also experienced a heartbreak and knew exactly how he was feeling. They became close. In this time he spent a lot of time down at his local pub where him and a group of friends would play darts, watch sports, drink and play foosball. This was a good distraction for him, sometimes he would see Ada there too with her friends. They started to see each other quite a lot, and he started spending time at her house with her and her son, watching films and playing games. He got on really well with her son Cody, who didn't have dad - nothing had happened to him, he just didn't want to know his child. Time went by and Jack and Ada had only grew closer and closer to each other. They had become romantic and had started dating officially. He really did love her, and she him. He thought she was such a strong, beautiful woman who was a great mother to Cody and he loved every bit of her. They fell for each other very quickly. Eventually she asked him to move in with her, after it being discussed with her son first - who couldn't wait. He was the perfect father figure for Cody and they became a close knit family. He would bring his toddler daughter Ophelia down to spend the day now too after Tauriella had finally decided to let him be a part of her life. Ada hated his ex for the way she had treated Jack but she mothered his daughter like she would her own child, they grew close and so did Cody and Ophelia. After a romantic date night, Jack proposed to Ada in a beautiful restaurant and of course she said yes. He had asked permission from his step-son Cody, who of course was thrilled also. They all went on holiday together to Granite Falls to celebrate the engagement and Cody's upcoming teen birthday. They all had a really nice time playing with horseshoes, going hiking, fishing on the beach, bbq's and roasting marshmellows by the fire. Ada loved how Jack was with her son and they spoke about how they couldn't wait for their family to extend one day! They got married and had a beautiful wedding, Cody was best man. After their honeymoon they decided to try for a baby to complete their family. They got pregnant fairly quickly and they all couldn't wait to have a new addition to the family. Jack was very supportive throughout Ada's pregnancy and did everything he possibly could around the house while Ada relaxed before the baby arrived. Surprise! Twins! Ada gave birth at home in their bedroom, to two girls. PhoebePhoebe Wakefield and ErikaErika Forrest. They were perfect. But now there was no space in their two bedroom house. Jack asked for a payrise and they sold the house for a bigger place, still in Windenburg because Ada loved the beach. They also got a cat, Buddy. Jack would work as a chef and come home and cook the dinner, Ada would stay at home raising the kids and doing gardening or baking. She had a lot of hobbies, which is how she would earn her cash since she wasn't working, she would sell paintings and photography aswell as her plants and cakes. Jack gained custody of Ophelia and she moved in with them and the other kids. Life was going perfectly. This is how things went for a couple years, his step son Cody developed into a polite young man thanks to his great upbringing from Ada and Jack. He fell in love with a man and eventually moved out. Jack and Ada had another baby, by surprise; and named him James.James Forrest They were thrilled, of course. They loved extending their family, and loved being parents. Cody got engaged and married to his boyfriend, ToddTodd Roberts and became an astronaut. Jack and Ada couldn't have been more proud. They continued to raise the other children together, teaching them rights from wrongs and they each grew up with their own unique personalities. Ophelia grew up and left home as a teenager, she moved into the city and wanted to explore the worlds for herself. She had always liked her own space and sometimes felt her big family was a bit too hectic. Her parents supported her decision though. Eventually after years, they felt like a change and moved into a bigger home. Where Ada fell pregnant with more twins! Callie Callie Forrestand KyleKyle Forrest. The other kids started to age up and their daughter Phoebe fell in love with Ada's best friend's son, Jordan WakefieldJordan. By the time she was a young adult, she moved out and got married. Erika stayed at home with her parents and started working, bringing in some money for the family. Jack continued to do well in his career and learnt his son James also shared an interest in foods. Erika eventually moved out when she had saved enough money for herself, and with the help from her parents. By now James was a teenager, the younger twins were children and they had also adopted a toddler: AkiraAkira Forrest who was soon to age up. The house had become quite cramped by now and so they decided to move yet again. They built a house acquired for their tastes in Brindleton Bay where they still subside now. Ada finally found a career in gardening which she loves, and she has her own big greenhouse in the back garden. Jack became top chef of his career and his son James is following in his footsteps. Jack and Ada's family is complete and now they have 3 grandchildren they adore, together they help share their parenting tips to Cody and Phoebe. Jack opened his own restaurant in Windenburg which is doing very well, him and James work here and it is becoming quite popular. Jack will soon be an elder along with his wife and will be leaving his restaurant to James and the other children once he retires. Category:Sims Characters